


Dirty Little Secret

by evilwriter37



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup can't let anyone know who he fantasizes about at night.
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743505
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Masturbation

Hiccup made sure he was all alone save for Toothless before doing this. Toothless knew about this, and usually, Hiccup didn’t feel ashamed, but now, he was, so he made his dragon wait downstairs. 

Hiccup thought of him when he took his half hard cock from his pants, thought of his deep, luxurious voice, his large hands, his plump lips. How Hiccup wanted to touch him, be touched _by_ him. But he couldn’t. No, this was impossible.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t fantasize about it though, right? But gods, what if his friends knew that at night he fantasized about being fucked by the enemy they were so desperately fighting? But, how couldn’t he fantasize about him? He was big and beautiful, charismatic and classy. There was just something about him that was so alluring.

Hiccup thought of pressing himself up against him. They were both naked, and Hiccup got to see his cock. It was big, as one would expect on a man his size. They would run hands over each other in revered speculation, touch each other, and one large hand would fall on Hiccup’s cock. He’d pump him, his other hand on his ass, searching, finding his hole. 

Hiccup moaned, He stroked and squeezed his cock, trying to imagine another hand doing so. That hand was bigger than his, probably softer too. Precum trickled from his slit, adding a sweet burn to his ministrations. In his head, the man was fingering him, speaking softly into his ear, his words meaningless, his voice a deep rumble. They were outside in this situation for some reason. There was no one around but them. 

Hiccup had his front pressed up against a tree, his back arched, and the man was pushing his large cock into him. In real life and the fantasy, Hiccup moaned. He’d never taken a cock before, but he wanted this one, wanted to ride it or be taken by it till he was sore and limping. He reached his own fingers down, finding his hole. He rubbed at his rim, but didn’t go inside without any lubricant, not wanting to injure himself. But gods, he wanted something _inside_ him.

Hiccup pumped himself frantically as he was fucked in his head. The strokes were smooth and sure, slow, but then growing faster. There was the sound of skin slapping skin, grunts and moans. Hiccup had no idea what his enemy sounded like during sex, but it was nice to imagine. 

“ _Viggo_ …” Hiccup groaned out when his orgasm reached him. Then he was putting his clean hand over his mouth in shock that that had come out, whimpering against his palm as his orgasm raged through him. It was over, and shame heated his neck and cheeks. He looked down at himself, dirtied with his own seed and the thoughts of being fucked by his one true enemy. Hiccup prayed that he wouldn’t think of this the next time the two of them met, that his thoughts and body wouldn’t betray him. 

Hiccup got up to clean himself up, his legs a little shaky. He swallowed hard, wiped a hand over his face. No one could know about this. Absolutely no one. And the only one that had heard him couldn’t talk to tell people what was really going on. Good. Hiccup had to keep this a secret. His own little secret. 


End file.
